Lighting devices including one or more solid state light sources such as light emitting diodes (hereinafter, LED or LEDs) are often used to illuminate various spaces. Due to their size and configuration, light emitted from a solid state light source often appears as though it originates from a single point. A lighting device (e.g., lamp, light engine, light module, luminaire, fixture, etc., including combinations thereof) including one or more solid state light sources may therefore be observed to produce light that blends together, but which originates from one or more distinct points. As a result, variations in the intensity of the light at various points of the lighting device may be observed, e.g., as bright spots, dim spots, and the like. Moreover, the light output from such lighting devices may have a lambertian distribution.